


Lucky

by wabbitseason



Category: Remember WENN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-26
Updated: 2003-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: Scott's POV of Hilary during "Close Quarters".





	Lucky

Sometimes I think Jeff doesn't know how lucky he is to have Hilary. Oh, sure, she bickers with him like a wildcat, but she doesn't fool anyone with that act of hers.

The first time I really looked at Hilary differently was that first night of the quarantine. Jeff came back from London still haunted by his own demons, nightmares I can't fathom. My unflappable Hilary appeared like an auburn angel in dressing gown bending over to comfort him.

I couldn't think of anything to ask except "Will he be okay?" Maybe I should have asked if Hilary would be.


End file.
